shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawn
The testing of the Lunar Cell has been successful. What else does the Remnant have in store? Background Written by SDM, Pawn is after the successful test firing of the Lunar Cell and the subsequent destruction of the SDM as well as all of its inhabitants except Patchouli Knowledge. This solo is from Vocus's perspective, in the present as well as in the past. Synopsis The solo begins with Vocus explain the successes and failures of their recent mission to the statue of Executor, which has inexplicably gained the ability to swivel its head, another thing Vocus cannot explain. Even so, Vocus brings up the matter of powering up the Cell, as he worries about the survival of the Remnant should they power it. Executor assures him of a more reliable power source, and with that, Vocus departs. The solo switches to Vocus in the past as they enter the castle per Valis's instructions. Curiously, however, the two guard stationed at the gate they enter are the ones to give them further instructions, telling them to don their robs and head into the city's catacombs. Confused yet unable to get any answers form the guards, Vocus, Carl and Mist do as they're told, heading into the Catacombs until they arrive at the chamber where the final send-off for the dead is performed. In the center of the chamber is Valis, with the various items the three have procured arrayed around him. Vocus is the first to ask why they have been brought here, and Valis explains that they are there to witness what their fates are supposed to be. He then instructs the three of them to stand in inscribed markers, and with the items swirling around him, commands them to, "bear witness to the horror." The next thing Vocus knows is that he's floating in a void, with infinite blackness all around him. Before long, the blackness stirs in front of him, and the Eye of Anathemus opens in front of him. Vocus is then gripped with an overwhelming fear as he feels his mind slip away. His last thoughts are about how true and literal the phrase "less than nothing" felt before his mind fades. Vocus wakes to hear Valis chant "'He did make in his slumber, but in his wake unmade them...'" as Carl and mist come to, equally as confused and afraid. Carl is the first to ask just what that was, and Valis says that it is the fate of those within the Dream. Mist is the first to understand Valis's quoted words, and Valis expounds upon them, stating that all worlds are the dream of the Great God Anathemus and that the three of them had experienced what is in store for all of them. Yet Valis is quick to add that there were tools left behind as he finishes the quote: "'...but for those in the Dream, the one called Nihilius shall be their Savior." Mist is quick to claim that Valis is not of Coronai, but Carl is the first to ask just what Nihilius is supposed to be. Valis says that Nihilius is supposed to be the three of them, acting as one. He claims that he is the voice of the Great One to carry out his will and gather those willing to sacrifice for the Greater Good, and the founder of the Nihilius Clan. It is at this point that they realize that Valis isn't even of this world, having inserted himself into the nobility without no one knowing for the purpose of gathering the three together. Carl is the first to ask how they are supposed to "save" everyone, and Valis explains that their mission is to bring everyone the fate they would otherwise avoid; in other words, to kill them all. Mist is the first to step forward, and Carl follows not long after, but Vocus is unsure, unwilling to choose between his desire to save others from the fate he just felt and the thought of killing innocent people on the words of an effective stranger. Carl is quick to claim that Vocus is chickening out, and Vocus quickly says that he just needs to think. Despite Mist's eagerness to make Vocus the first they Save, Valis tells them that it is Vocus's choice, and to let him think. Valis asks Vocus if he shall live in ignorance, or if he will spare all life of the End. With those closing words, Vocus heads out of the room in darkness, not bothering to take a torch. Tracklist #完全な石 #Hellgate Gaiden soundtrack #F- #Nox Arcana Necronomicon 11 - The Hunter Of The Dark Trivia *Pawn is part five of a seven-part series. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by SDM